


Some Daily REDS Drabbles

by NoctisValex



Series: Redsworld Fics [2]
Category: Redsworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisValex/pseuds/NoctisValex
Summary: What goes on in the everyday lives of the REDS agents? Too much, if you asked them.---This fic will include little ficlets, headcanons, and other info you may wanna know about the agents :D





	Some Daily REDS Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A distraught mother tries to comfort a son she lost many years ago.

_“I was turned into a killing machine, what do you expect? Flowers? Compassion? Innocence? Hah… I lost my innocence the day the Director kidnapped me. Sorry I’m not the son you lost all those years ago, Emma.”_

* * *

The words stuck with Emma, no matter how much she tried to ignore them.

He was right.

Everything she'd learned about the Director was truly horrifying. What Jerem- what _Oliver_ must have gone through, it was unimaginable to her. She hadn't been a field agent for years, but she had joined them on the latest mission, and what those two could do... He was only seventeen, for fucks sake! Emma shook her head, suddenly assaulted with the gory imagery she had witnessed. Later, after they had returned, she had confronted her son about the way he dealt with the enemy.

The red haired teen just looked at her, with his dead, pale, blue and silver eyes. They were so dead...

That speech brought back all the problems she had buried so long ago. Her inexperienced parenting had no effect on the boy. He was already grown up. Emma reckoned he had seen more bloodshed than an average soldier, or even ones that bore medals. To her, he was still Jeremy Waters. Her baby boy. 

But he was no longer who she fantasized him to be. He was Oliver Frey now, and was Yuri Bernadotte before that. He used to be the Director's play thing, and now he was an agent working to track down the very person who ruined his life. While she admired him, the mother felt lost, unsure of what to do. Her co-workers seemed to know how to handle him, and deep down, that is all she could have ever asked for...

* * *


End file.
